


It Wasn't a Revelation To Me (( I always knew she was a freak ))

by T_bomb13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Baby Harry at the end, F/M, Freak, Gen, Petunia uses the word Freak a lot, Sisters, The marauders are only mentioned, This Lily is slightly different from most versions of Lily, throughout the years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_bomb13/pseuds/T_bomb13
Summary: Lily was seven the first time Petunia had christened her with a new title.Or, the many times Petunia calls Lily a freak throughout the years





	It Wasn't a Revelation To Me (( I always knew she was a freak ))

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't very long, and it's my first published work! Yay! A little background, I've based this Lily on one very different from normal characterizations of said girl. It doesn't show a whole lot, just mainly that this Lily had a bit of a temper issue, and Cokeworth wasn't the nicest of places to live. If you have any more questions, or a request, let me know!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Lily was seven the first time Petunia had christened her with a new title. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Her legs hurt from the constant exertion of being pumped back and forth. The wind whipped at her ginger locks, and the ends stung when they slapped her red tinted cheeks. Her hands started to hurt from how tightly the metal chain was gripped in between them, but with a fierce determination, Lily pushed harder. When she finally reached her desired height, she opened her fists and felt her body fly forward. She smiled gleefully, feeling like she was floating for a split second before she came crashing to the ground, her feet barely keeping her upright in the sliding of pebbles. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

“I win again, Tuney!” She cried gleefully as she looked back, realizing she had jumped a full foot farther than her sister. Petunia had crossed her arms, a petulant look on her face as she glared at her younger sister. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“You cheated! You always cheat, I know you do! Quit being such a freak and play the game like normal kids do!” Petunia spat, stomping her foot as she turned and marched off. The smile dropped from Lily’s face instantly. The word freak washing over her innocently. She took off after her pouting sister, shouting apologies and begging for forgiveness, the dreadful word tucked away in the back of her mind, nearly forgotten. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

She’s ten the next time she hears that word addressed to her.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Her dress is fluttering in the wind, and she drags Petunia along, giggling and bouncing with excitement. She can’t wait to show Petunia what she finally managed to do! She stops at the top of the grassy hill, plucking one of the many wild flowers off the ground with no hesitation. Petunia stays silent, eyebrow raised in a way Lily knows is Petunia trying to be like their mother. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

“I learned a new trick.” Lily says happily, stretching her hand out, palm facing the blue sky above them. The small flower is sitting innocently in her hand, just on the peak of blooming. Lily concentrates hard, her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth as she feels that little rush she’s come to associate with her tricks. Suddenly, the barely blooming wild flower is moving, petals gently laying outwards, the colors turning a bit more vibrant as it reaches maturity. Her green eyes are sparkling with excitement, but before she can open her mouth, the sharp sting hits her hand, and the flower drops harmlessly to the ground, folding back in on itself as it descends. Green eyes meet brown ones in confusion, and hurt. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

_“You’re a freak Lily!” _⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀__

____

She feels the anger come up before Petunia is even done speaking. She turns on a swift heel, striding away from her sister. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

“Come here!” She ignored her sister, simply marching on as words continued to be shouted at her back. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“I’m telling mummy! You’re a freak!” Lily’s head turned towards her sister, and when they locked eyes, Lily did nothing but turn the other way, she heard her sister march in her own direction, and Lily knew they’d both be getting in trouble for separating. Especially in a neighborhood as troublesome as theirs. She didn’t care. She knew how to fight. Knew how to attack someone. You had to, when you lived in a place like this. The word freak was washing over her, twisting her emotions here and there, tainting memory after memory of the fondness she shared with her sister. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

That day Lily figured out she wasn’t the only freak in town, and she made a pact with the boy that was just as much of a freak as she was. They’d have each other’s back, because this neighborhood was dangerous, and they stuck out enough as it was. Severus Snape and Lily Evans were two freaks with no one else to turn to, and they would defend each other, no matter what. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

When Severus and Lily walked back to their separate houses, Lily was immediately reprimanded, and then, her sister shuffled out of the hallway, head bowed down petulantly as she spit out an apology at her younger sibling. Lily smiled, forgiving her sister, because even if Lily had Severus now, Petunia still only had Lily. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Lily is 11, 12, and 13. Each year September 1st rolls around, Petunia’s name for Lily comes more freely. Each year Petunia begs Lily not to go, pleads with her to be normal. Asks her not to be such a freak. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“That’s such a horrible thing to say.” Lily says each year. Concealing the anger that word makes her feel. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“That’s where you’re going! A special school for freaks!” Petunia responds. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Eventually Petunia apologizes, and Lily forgives her. The routine is clockwork by now, and even Mr. and Mrs. Evans don’t get too worried about the words said around September 1st. Not that they ever really pay attention to what words their older daughter throws at their youngest. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

When Lily is 14, the words come with no apologies. Her sister throws them around like holiday greetings. Everything Lily does is followed with a shout of “Freak!” And a slamming of a door. Petunia’s done with apologizing. Lily’s done with forgiving. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

By the time Lily is 17, she can’t even remember all the occasions where the word freak replaces her name. Petunia has her own friends, her own fiancé, her own life. Their childhood never got better. Their relationship fairing even worse as time went on. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Lily once broke a teacup by accident when she talked about a girl named Elena, and how she was in a different house but Lily really thought they got along well. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

_Freak. _⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀__

____

She turned every pair of Petunia’s shoes into slugs one time, retaliation for her nasty comments about a boy named Remus, someone Lily has mentioned as being one of her first real friends. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

_Freak. _⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀__

____

She made scathing remarks about Sirius leather jacket and attitude. 

She hurled insults about Peter’s hair and his clumsiness. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Lily always retaliated with magic. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

She spat venom about James ethnicity, about the way he held himself, about how it was just perfect that Lily’s boyfriend was a freak, just like her.  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Lily retaliated with a punch that time. Treating her bully of a sister the way she treated the Slytherin bullies that tried to accost her on a daily basis. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

_Freak. ___  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
_Freak. ___  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
_Freak. _⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀__

_____ _

When Lily is three weeks away from her 18th birthday, her parents die in a car accident. A very muggle death. Lily was in the middle of her final year at school. Her parents and her hadn’t been as close as they were when Lily first started attending school, but the pain of losing them was as strong as it would have been had they never drifted. She held back her tears, an empty feeling making its home in her chest as she requested time to go back to Cokeworth. To see her sister. To mourn. To get away. It was granted to her without protest. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

____

“Can you bring them back?” ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

____

Lily had barely had time to catch her balance from falling through a floo network before the words reached her ears. She brought her eyes up to meet her sisters blank ones, confusion in her voice as she replied. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“What are you talking about?” ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

____

Petunia glared, her fists clenching in the fabric of her pressed pencil skirt, tears gathering in her brown eyes. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“Your magic. Can you bring them back? Fix this?” ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

____

Lily’s heart broke with every word, and the empty feeling grew stronger within her. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“Tuney..” she spoke softly, choking on the old name. “Magic doesn’t work that way.” Her voice was lined with regret and despair, knowing there was nothing they could do to change this. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

____

“This is your fault.” Her sister spat back. “Dad has always been a safe driver, Always! There’s no way he wrecked like that naturally. This has something to do with you!” Petunia said menacingly, shaking as anger coursed through her body. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

____

“I had nothing to do with this, Tuney.” Lily responded, keeping her voice soft as she spoke. It took a lot to restrain her own anger, but Lily knew that letting her anger issues get the better of her here would not help the situation. “You saw the reports. It was dark. Someone had knocked down the stop sign. Dad didn’t know.” ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

____

_“Shut up!” _Her sisters voice shouted at her. “This is all your fault! You’ve always used your magic! To impress mum and dad, to torture me, to pull silly pranks! Now that something important needs fixed, you can’t do it? Your freak powers are useless, and _so are you.” _⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀____

_______ _ _ _

Lily barely caught her sisters arm as she turned to leave, tears pouring down the older girls face as she was halted in place by Lily’s hand. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

_______ _ _ _

“Tuney..” ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

_______ _ _ _

“The funeral is in two days. You’re old enough to not go into the system. Find a friend to stay with or your own place. Hell, stay with that boyfriend of yours. I don’t care Lily. You’re not staying with us. Vernon shouldn’t have to put up with how much of a freak you are.” Petunia’s voice was hollow. Free of the emotion that was clearly showing on her face. Lily’s hand dropped from her arm slowly. Her head bowed down to avoid having to see her sister dismiss her like this. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

_______ _ _ _

“After the funeral. I don’t expect to see you again. Live your freak life, Lily. I want _nothing _to do with you.” ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
When Lily finally looked up, Petunia was gone, and like a marionette doll whose final string had been cut, Lily crashed to the ground in defeat. Her knees protesting the harsh impact with the floor as she sobbed. Mourning her parents. Mourning her sister. Mourning the magic that drove them all apart like this. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Petunia is 23 the next time she uses the word freak. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

_________ _ _ _ _ _

She’s cradling a small bundle in her arms, black hair sticking up from underneath the mound of blankets tucked around him. She rocks the baby boy slowly, reenacting the movements she had used on her own child. Her eyes should be fixated on the little scar adorning the infants forehead, but they’re not. She could honestly care less about the lightning shaped imprint. Instead, she’s focused on his eyes. Green eyes clash against her brown. She grips the bundle a little tighter bitterness and sorrow swirling around inside of her. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“They say you’re going to be a freak, just like she was.” She whispered to the boy in her arms. “You’ll use magic and go off to that, that _freak _school. You’ll probably get in silly fights because you can’t control your temper. Just like she did.” ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Petunia’s voice is cracking slightly, and she ignores it, her eyes never leaving the green ones staring back at her. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“You’re going to go to normal school. Have normal friends. Do _normal things. _” She states, her voice firmer as she watches his eyes slowly close, the baby drifting into sleep. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You’re not going to be a freak like her, Harry. _You’re going to live.”_

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
